


Recondite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [143]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has moved on or rather NCIS has driven him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recondite

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/22/1999 for the word [recondite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/22/recondite).
> 
> recondite  
> dealing with very profound, difficult, or abstruse subject matter: a recondite treatise.  
> beyond ordinary knowledge or understanding; esoteric:recondite principles.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hope someone likes this. Not sure it's that great.

# 

Recondite

Normally Tony would go to Abby for recondite knowledge, but she still hadn't forgiven him for leaving NCIS. Fortunately, Tony had many contacts and his new position also came with some contacts he could make use of if he wished. Additionally, knowledge that this even existed was classified and Abby didn't have the security clearance to see it.

Before, he would never have considered leaving NCIS or keeping any of the people he used to consider family in the dark, but he had finally realized that while his dad had given him a warped view on how family behaved didn't mean he had to continue letting people use him that way.

He'd been surprised when the position had been offered to him as he'd never actually been in the military despite going to a military boarding school, but apparently that made him perfect for this position as the military was doing fine. The problem was the civilians weren't responding well to the military secrets and chain of command, so they wanted someone to liaise with the civilians.

It would allow Tony to continue interacting with new people every day which he loved while still letting him get out of the bad situation he'd found himself in with his supposed family who he couldn't even trust to watch his back anymore. He accepted at once. It had the added benefit of being far enough away that it would be difficult for any of his so called family to follow after him.

He hadn't expected to need his investigative skills at this job, but apparently it was his job to investigate the weird things the civilians thought they saw which were usually military experiments and then come up with a plausible normal everyday explanation that didn't involve anything recondite.

However before he could come up with an ordinary explanation for something he first needed to know what mumbo jumbo was actually going on. He'd cultivated a good relationship with one of the scientists on base with top clearance so went to her first to see if she could explain what was going on well enough for him to come up with a good cover story.

This job really stretched his skills as he never went undercover, but at the same time he had to figure out how to apply his undercover skills to something else so that the civilians didn't realize they'd seen classified materials.


End file.
